


Accidental voyeurism

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, One sided Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Selina and Bruce are together but are just being watched, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written For Kinktober 2020 Dick was surprised to see what he saw
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 6





	Accidental voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic eight of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Accidental voyeurism

He made his way along the roof tops of Gotham enjoying the feel of the night air. It didn’t happen often but it had stormed recently so for once the air was clear of the various pollutants that made the air so oppressive all year round. The cool breeze on his legs brought a slight smile to his face. Bruce had started hinting that his costume should feature pants again. He some times thought Bruce just didn’t get it his bare legs kept folks eyes off his face where he only had a thin strip of clothe to keep his identity not a full cowl like Batman. Plus like tonight he enjoyed the feel of cool air on them as he ran across the city roofs blood pumping.

He noticed a familiar silhouette and turned toward it slowing down and approaching cautiously. Batman wasn’t supposed to be in this area of the city so it was always best to approach with stealth. It looked like him but best to be careful. There had been some bad incidents with impostors.

He was extra wary because he’d only seen Batman’s outline because he’d been in mid jump his partner was tucked away into an alcove that would hide him from nearly every angle even above. It wasn’t like Batman to not come out if he saw him coming by. He kept low and stayed behind a few gargoyles as he got closer. He stopped abruptly when he got close enough to see clearly and realized what was going on. 

It was Batman and Catwoman together and they weren’t wearing much of anything. She was completely nude but he still had the cowl on. His first instinct was to insist it was just her playing some sex game with a fake after all Bruce assured him constantly that there was nothing between them cause she was a criminal. He couldn’t keep up the denial though because with so much of his skin on display it was easy to pick out some of Batman’s more memorable scars. He’d watched Alfred sew up the big fresh one on his shoulder just a few weeks ago. He watched as Catwoman pushed Batman down onto his back and then began to ride him. 

He knew he should slip away carefully that staying and watching would be wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He worked his hand down to his crotch wishing for the first time he had gone with pants the construction of the leotard meant he couldn’t just slip things down to expose himself so he could take care of the rapid stiffening but there was no way he was going to move enough to really strip things off. His costume’s bright colors were already upping his chance of discovery so perhaps it was time to invest in something darker, maybe blue and black he’d always loved that combination.

He watched as they flipped over and Batman was on top now. He had to admit he liked this better Catwoman was super model gorgeus but it was really seeing Batman like this that gave him a thrill. He knew it was wrong in so many ways but he desperately wished it was him underneath Batman right now and not Catwoman. So he stayed and watched memorizing how Batman moved and the look on his face when he climaxed so he’d be able to populate his fantasies with it.

The end


End file.
